


The Way It's Always Been

by writing_out_my_inner_voices



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_out_my_inner_voices/pseuds/writing_out_my_inner_voices
Summary: It wasn't always the four of the Marauders from the beginning. Love, compassion, and brotherly bonds take time and dedication to build. This is their Hogwarts years story, from beginning, to end, and beyond.





	1. The Way It's Always Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't always as everyone said. The Marauders weren't together from the start, but grew gradually from one, to two, to three, to four. This is how four troublemakers found love and a family where they thought they might have none, and how it all turns out in the end.

"They've been together forever. It’s the way it’s always been."

That's what many said about the Marauders, that infamous group of four rambunctious, smart, and scheming boys who had their claim to fame due to elaborate pranks, snarky comments, a detention record for each that rivaled any other students in Hogwarts History, and an unbreakable dedication to each other.

They agreed to the claims of being together forever and never said otherwise, even if they knew otherwise.

The first to come together were Remus and Peter, two introverted outcasts who sat in a brief bit of silence for the first train ride in Hogwarts, only to bond over books. Their love for escaping reality was shared, and they grew close because of it.

Next came James, whose wild hair was just as wild as his personality. His loud and boisterous presence was accompanied by a vicious desire to protect and take care of his friends.

And last, Sirius was accepted into the group, and it was later in first year, after the sorting, after his family threatening and demeaning him, after depression and anxiety and low self esteem increased his struggle.

Something that would always stay the same, was they would always be there for one another, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think by giving kudos, commenting, and bookmarking this work! <3 I appreciate it!


	2. Two Introverts Walk Onto A Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Peter meet. Typical yelling about books ensues.

It was easy enough. Set the luggage down, make sure the luggage attendant grabbed his suitcase, and then climb onto the train. Not bad at all.

What ended up happening was his worn, nearly ripping at the seams suitcase waiting in a long line of much nicer, more pristine suitcases as they were carefully loaded by a man who seemed to be more at home in a graveyard than loading a train.

Well that wasn't nice, I'm sure he's a kind gentleman.

"Get lost, kid, I'll get to yours when I get to it."

Remus was taken aback, but nodded, apologizing profusely as he stumbled back, nearly into a few other would be students, and then scrambled for the train to climb aboard.  
Alright, next step. Finding an empty compartment that was near the back. Easy enough.

As he walked, he saw the lingering stares, the unnecessary double takes as people glanced at him, saw the scarred state he was in, and looked again to make sure they hadn't been imagining things.

They hadn't been.

He shrugged his jacket up a bit higher to hide the more pronounced scars along his jaw and neck, ducked his head to avoid any further eye contact, and kept walking.

Brown curls fell into his eyes and he huffed irritably at them, wishing they'd stay in place for him like they did for his mother, Hope.

He glanced out the train window and saw her looking eagerly for him, waving when she saw him in the window. He managed a small smile and waved back. He didn't want her to know how terrified, and how alone he felt, the lingering comfort of her hug fading the more steps he took away from her. His father stood there behind her, managing a small smile even if his eyes held more than worry, but guilt, blame.

Remus turned away before his newfound frown was visible on his young features, and kept walking, hoping that the last compartment on the train wasn’t full.

As this day was starting to turn out, wishing was only a fairytale. The compartment was full of three children about his age, laughing and throwing empty candy wrappers at each other.

He braced himself, managed a small smile, and slid the door open. The laughing stopped and the stares began. He cleared his throat and nervously spoke up.

“Everywhere else is full, may I sit in here?”

One of them managed to nod, if not a bit stiffly, and he moved to the far corner, nearest the window, of the compartment. He stuffed small bag up above the seats and then curled up, listening as the kids slowly whispered to each other and then grew loud again. 

He leaned on the window and closed his eyes, hoping he could at least nap before they arrived.

His wish came true in the form that he woke up after sleeping at least an hour, with a number of green rolling hills outside the window when his eyes opened. It was remarkably quiet and he glanced over at the others in the compartment. Except they were gone, their small travel bags vanished with them.

He curled up a bit more in the now very quiet, tense compartment, scrunching his nose up and squeezing his eyes shut as tears threatened to come and his throat closed off.  
A knock on the door had him jumping and he rubbed at his eyes, trying to mask the fact he’d been about to cry, before he looked to who had knocked.

It was a boy about his age, a bit more stocky and short than him, with a button nose and wide brown eyes and a hesitant smile. Which only grew a bit when he was acknowledged and waved a little. Remus, bewildered and confused, waved back, and the boy opened the door.

“Hi, um, may I join you? Everywhere else is full, and it seems quiet over here.”

His teeth were gapped in the middle, and freckles dotted his face, light blonde hair falling in wavy curls around his face. He was already dressed in his Hogwarts uniform and robes, and was holding a worn book in one of his hands.

Remus, still shocked that anyone was speaking to him by choice, nodded numbly, sniffing and rubbing at his nose as the boy came in and sat down opposite of him, curling up with the book and pulling it open.

The boy glanced up again and smiled brightly.

“Thanks, by the way. I’m Peter, Peter Pettigrew.”

Remus could only smile in response, relieved the other didn’t really seem to acknowledge, or mind, the scars on his face.

“I’m Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you, Peter.”

The quiet only lasted so long before Peter began talking to him about his book, and it being one of Remus’ favorite stories, Remus happily, eagerly, joined in talking about it, them both throwing ideas and rants and love of characters back and forth.

It made the long trip worth it, as Peter and him continued to talk as they stepped off the train, and were met by the Groundskeeper, who guided them through the village of Hogsmeade, to the boats, and up to Hogwarts Castle.

Remus had never seen anything quite as beautiful in his life, and noted that a princess definitely had to live within. He told Peter this soft thought, and Peter, eyes wide and with an expression of awe, agreed.

Remus, still terrified of his condition being discovered, sucked in a deep and hopefully calming breath, and wand in hand, tried to look forward to what would come next: the Sorting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is officially here! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think by giving kudos, commenting, and bookmarking this work! I'm super excited for this work! <3


End file.
